


Depth of Field (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Overstimulation, POV Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Photography, Sterek Week 2016, deputy!Derek, writer!stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: A Stiles le encanta tomar fotos de su manada.





	Depth of Field (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Depth of Field](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416588) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 



> Muchas gracias a littlefrog1025 por dejarme traducir este fic!

  
No es como si Stiles planeara convertirse en la Anne Geddes de la manada. Simplemente se convirtió en algo cuando él y Derek tuvieron a Flynn y James. Cogió una cámara y nunca la dejó. Y la ironía no se pierde en él tampoco. Stiles solía gemir y quejarse de sus amigos de la universidad que constantemente publicaban fotos de sus hijos en su página de Facebook, obstruyendo sus noticias con imagen tras imagen de su hijo pequeño haciendo la cosa más mundana. ‘Oh, mira, Johnny está cagando su pañal. ¡Hurra!’

Le parece correcto que, en cuanto nacen los gemelos, captura todos los momentos con su iPhone y les saca fotos a los rostros de extraños en el supermercado. Su padre lo empeora al hacer lo mismo, pero en lugar de eso, tortura a sus oficiales y desperdicia su escritorio y refrigerador con imágenes de sus nietos. Stiles mantiene todas sus fotos guardadas en cualquier dispositivo tecnológico que posea. Así es como logró llenar cada byte de espacio en su teléfono con cientos de fotos de sus hijos y los niños de la manada.

Sin embargo, cuando Derek llega a casa con una cámara digital de $800 en lugar de un nuevo teléfono para él, Stiles está un poco confundido.

—Creo que deberías tomar una clase, —dice el lobo alfa, dándole a Stiles la cámara.

—¿Cómo una clase de fotografía?

Derek se encoge de hombros. —¿Por qué no? Eres realmente bueno y podrías mejorar con algo de habilidad.

Stiles se ríe. Abre el cajón junto a la estufa y saca los guantes para el horno.

—¿Qué?, —Pregunta Derek.

—Nada. No puedo creer que creas que tengo tiempo para tomar una clase. Y mucho menos ser lo suficientemente bueno para tomar una. —Stiles abre el horno y saca un plato de cazuela de macarrones y queso horneados.

—Creo que eres lo suficientemente bueno. Deberías intentarlo , —alienta Derek.

—Mono. Pepinillo. Guarda tus crayones, ¿de acuerdo? —Stiles saca dos cucharadas de macarrones con queso para pequeños platos con personajes de dibujos animados mientras Derek ayuda a Flynn y James a despejar el desorden de la isla. Pone los platos delante de sus ansiosos hijos. —¿Cuándo podría llegar a hacer esto?, —Le pregunta a su esposo, pensando en ello. —Mi editor está todo el rato detrás de mi culo, y tengo un bloqueo de escritor horrible. Todavía no he encontrado a James un terapeuta del habla, los hábitos alimenticios de Flynn se están volviendo cada vez más raros, lo que se parece cada vez más a un TOC...

—Stiles. Te dije que no te conectarás e intentarás diagnosticar a nuestra hija, —se queja Derek.

—-Isaac todavía está de duelo; Estoy más que preocupado por eso porque no creo que esté durmiendo, de alguna manera tenemos una situación de wendigo que necesita ser manejada, el colesterol de mi papá está nuevamente alto porque lo sé, él está comiendo hamburguesas con chile y chiles jalapeños a su hora de almuerzo...

—Bueno. Cálmate. Stiles, somos un equipo. No sé cuántas veces tengo que recordártelo. Somos tú y yo. Stiles y Derek. Deja de poner tanto en tu plato. Puedo encontrarle a Jamie un terapeuta del habla, y puedo vigilar más de cerca a tu papá en la comisaría. ¿Me resulta extraño que nuestra hija haya dejado de comer algo de color rojo durante el último mes? Sí. Pero es solo una fase. Una extraña, pero una fase. No TOC. Y menos Asperser. Además, has tenido un bloqueo de escritor antes y lo has superado. También lo harás esta vez. Esta manada te da material más que suficiente. Y en lo que a Isaac se refiere... Necesita tiempo, Stiles. No hay fecha para sobreponerse al dolor. Cuando pierdes a alguien que amas, nunca lo superas. Solo aprendes a vivir con eso. E Isaac ha perdido a mucha gente en su vida, agregando a su esposa a esa lista...

Stiles asiente. Si hay alguien que entiende las pérdidas, es él y Derek. Especialmente Derek.

—Necesitas un descanso de todo. Necesitas disfrutar de algo. Y veo lo feliz que eres cuando tomas fotos.

—Sí, pero un curso universitario, Derek.

—No es como tu primer año en Stanford. Ni siquiera es un curso universitario. Es una clase nocturna en Beacon Hills Community College.

Stiles levanta una ceja intrigada al hombre lobo. —Alguien ha pensado en esto.

—No eres el único que sabe cómo investigar, Stiles. —Él tira de Stiles a sus brazos. —Estás por todo el lugar. Y cuando te pones así, no te enfocas bien, te agotas y empiezas a tener ataques de pánico porque estás demasiado delgado y no estás durmiendo. Necesita menos cosas de las que preocuparse y más para disfrutar.

—Pero...

—Lo estás haciendo. No me obligues a hacer la 'cosa alfa'.

—¿No te atreverías?

Derek pasa una mano por el pelo de Stiles. —Pruébame.

Y Stiles quiere hacerlo, porque desafiar a Derek siempre lleva a la diversión, pero él está haciendo esto por Stiles y significa mucho que le importa lo suficiente como para comprarle una cámara y buscarle una clase de algo que le traiga alegría.

—Bien. Pero solo porque compraste esa cámara.

Derek sonríe. —Lo que digas Stiles.

Su primera tarea en clase es simple: tomar una foto sincera de alguien.

Stiles se las arregla para conseguir que Derek se ría realmente cuando James lo ayuda a sacar las malas hierbas de su jardín. Es un día brillante y soleado, y la luz natural es perfecta para una imagen tan alegre pero adorable.

Stiles recibe los coos de las abuelas ancianas de la clase, junto con una cálida sonrisa y altas calificaciones por el uso de luz natural por parte del instructor. Realmente no cree que haya hecho otra cosa que no sea hacer una foto de su esposo e hijo en el patio delantero y luego volver a mirar fijamente el documento de Word en blanco en la pantalla de su portátil. Pero su foto está colgando con todas las demás en el frente de la clase, y todo lo que Stiles puede pensar es en Isaac.

Isaac y su hijo, Gavin.

Stiles se escapa de la clase un poco antes y se dirige a la imprenta de la ciudad.

»» »

Isaac se sienta en su sofá. —…Guau.

—¿Te gusta?

Hay lágrimas en los cristalinos ojos azules de Isaac mientras continúa mirando fijamente la foto enmarcada en sus manos. —Um, sí. Sí. Me encanta, Stiles.

Isaac y Malia se odiaban por todo lo que ahora parecen meros minutos, antes de correr juntos bajo la luna llena una noche y caer el uno por el otro. Se casaron en el juzgado pocos meses después, pero se abstuvieron de tener un bebé hasta que pudieran comprar su propia casa en lugar de vivir con Peter.

Malia fue la imagen de la salud todo el tiempo que estuvo embarazada. Tanto su médico como Deaton lo habían dicho. En consecuencia, fue nada menos que impactante para todos cuando murió al dar a luz a su hijo. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de sostenerlo antes de que su cerebro comenzara a sangrar. Eclampsia decían.

Gavin tiene un año ahora. Pasó un año sin su madre, y Isaac pasó un año sin su esposa. Y ha sido un año difícil.

Stiles sabe que una imagen sentimental no solucionará todo, pero estaba pensando en su lobo beta, sintiéndose desesperado por ayudarlo a vivir con su pérdida, y recordó la foto que tomó hace 9 meses... Isaac no salió de casa en semanas. Ahora era un padre soltero, con un hijo pequeño que necesitaba cada minuto de su atención. Atención que Isaac no le estaba dando, revolcándose en su dolor y descuidando a su hijo.

Stiles lo intentó todo: dejarlo caer pasivamente en depresión, negación, maternidad, persuasión, manipulación, gritos y amenazas. Intentó todo lo que pudo pensar, y finalmente se sintió frustrado e impotente, llorando al Sheriff por su amigo desolado. Todavía no tiene idea de lo que su padre le dijo al lobo de pelo rizado, pero sabe que visitó a Isaac poco después. Lo que se dijo parecía haber sido suficiente para que Isaac se duchara, se vistiera y saliera de la casa, con Gavin a cuestas.

Llamó a Stiles para tomar un café. Se sentaron en un silencio razonable durante un largo rato, Gavin se mecía en los brazos de Stiles mientras sus ojos, como los de Isaac, encontraban cosas interesantes en cada persona, cada sonido, en Coffee Bean. Stiles apretó la mano de Isaac cuando las lágrimas y los gritos suaves y rotos brotaron de él. Él no sabe si perder un amante se siente igual que perder un padre. Nunca quiere averiguarlo, pero imagina que la pérdida es la pérdida.

No es una maravilla que todos hayan podido encontrarse el uno al otro. Se suponía que debían. Esta manada de juguetes inadaptados, rotos, usados y en necesidad de reparación. La muerte ha tomado mucho de casi todos ellos. Y a veces se siente como si se hubiera llevado todo.

Isaac se excusó al baño para limpiar su cara. Minutos más tarde volvió a la mesa, pidió un bollo de frambuesa, un gran café negro con azúcar y habló alrededor del elefante en la habitación durante casi dos horas.

Después, abrazó a Stiles, sujetándolo tan fuerte como pudo con un niño en sus brazos. Rechazó la oferta de Stiles de regresar con él y Derek por centésima vez, y le dijo al humano que agradeciera al Sheriff por él.

Stiles observó a Isaac caminar hasta el final de la cuadra cargando a Gavin, abandonando el portabebés para sostener a su hijo en sus brazos. Recordó que compró su cámara, por alguna extraña razón, y les tomó una foto, porque por un breve momento, Isaac ya no parecía una hoja sacudida en una brisa fría. Parecía... enamorado. Levantó a Gavin, enterrando su nariz en la suave mejilla del bebé, captó su olor y luego lo besó.

Derek le dijo que sus hijos olían a ambos. Cuando se enfoca lo suficiente, puede extraer cada aroma, distinguiendo cuáles son los de Stiles y los de él, mezclados para darle a Flynn el olor característico de la tierra blanda, la brisa de un otoño y las manzanas. James huele dulce, más cerca de la forma en que Stiles huele, según Derek, como una panadería; Vainilla, arándanos, y una lluvia de verano.

Se preguntó si eso era lo que Isaac estaba haciendo; tratando de sacar el olor de Malia de Gavin. Si es por eso que se veía tan completo y contento.

Él no lo sabe. Y él nunca preguntará.

—Estaba revisando algunas fotos viejas en mi portátil y encontré esta. —Se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa. —Pensé en enmarcarla para ti.

 

—Me alegro de que lo hicieras. Gracias.

Stiles le da una pequeña sonrisa. —De nada.

Jackson toma las fotos más ridículas de su hija Hannah y las publica en Instagram. Stiles tiene un millón de fotos suyas que él cree que son mucho mejores que las burdas, poco profundas que muestran las hazañas en línea de su hija de 5 años, y no pueden, por su vida, entender por qué Jackson no puede publicar ninguna de esas en su lugar. Tampoco tiene idea de por qué Kira le deja hacerlo, pero lo hace.

Stiles hace clic en la última serie de fotos publicadas.

¡7, 841 likes en solo dos días! ¡¿Qué carajo?!

—Es solo una foto de una niña… —Sin embargo, usando alta costura. En tonos oscuros y cargando un bolso de mano en sus diminutas manos.

Hay una de la semana pasada con más me gusta y más de mil comentarios: Jackson está en Starbucks con Hannah y ambos están vestidos con una bufanda a la moda, una chaqueta de cuero y gafas de aviador, sosteniendo en sus manos bebidas y caras idénticas.

Tiene la etiqueta (Tags): tiempo papá / hija. Aplastándolo @ Starbucks. # hannah-banana #QT #myfavgirl # <3 <3 <3

Stiles tiene que admitir que es realmente adorable.

—Maldita sea, —se queja.

Le gusta la foto.

—Pensé que odiabas las fotos de Jackson.

Stiles salta treinta pies en el aire del sofá. —¡Jesús! —Él golpea a Derek en su pecho. No hace nada, pero a él no le importa. Se lo merecía a pesar de todo. —¡Me has asustado joder! Pensé que hablamos de esto. Usa una campana o comienza a anunciarte cuando ingreses a una habitación.

—No estoy haciendo ninguna de esas cosas. ¿Hannah está tomando café?

Stiles vuelve a su portátil. —Sip.

—Ella tiene cinco años. Es una kitsune, pero todavía tiene 5 años.

—Dile eso a Sally Mann.

Derek se burla. —No exageremos. Jackson está lejos de ser Sally Mann. Simplemente no creo que los niños de 5 años deban beber frappuccino.

—Me encanta que sepas quién es Sally Mann.

Derek besa la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles. Él vaga por la cocina. —Estoy haciendo algo para comer antes de irme. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Depende de lo que estés haciendo.

Derek hurga en la nevera y se decide por la media libra de atún crudo de aleta amarilla que compró ayer. —Tartar de Atún.

Derek definitivamente ha expandido la paleta de alimentos de Stiles más allá del Dr. Pepper, Skittles y las papas fritas rizadas desde que están juntos.—Suena bien.

Stiles cierra Instagram y abre Microsoft Word, para finalmente llegar a lo que se supone que debe hacer: escribir la tercera novela de su siniestra serie de hombres lobo.

—Me gusta esa foto que le tomaste a Kira, —dice Derek, luego de varios minutos de cómodo silencio. Lleva su uniforme de oficial y está cortando cebollas verdes y Stiles no sabe qué quiere más, la comida, o a Derek, desnudo y follando con él en el piso de la cocina.

—¿Qué?

—Tomaste una foto de Kira después de que naciera Hannah que me gusta. Y me gusta la de Hannah en el disfraz de Halloween que Lydia hizo para ella.

Stiles frunce el ceño, tratando de recordar las fotos... Se rinde y abre el archivo 'Imágenes' en su portátil. Escribe el nombre de Hannah y aparecen casi 124 imágenes.

(Para ser justos, la mayoría son de reuniones de la manada, fiestas de cumpleaños, Navidad y carreras de luna llena).

El la ve. La primera foto que le había hecho a la señorita Hannah Grace Whittemore...

Kira tuvo un embarazo difícil y estuvo en cama durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Le costó mucho mantener el peso al ver que sus náuseas matutinas duraban hasta el segundo trimestre, por lo que era difícil mantener algo en el estómago durante mucho tiempo.

Pero Hannah nació el 27 de marzo en Beacon Hills General, sana como un caballo y gritando con sus excelentes pulmones.

Kira tuvo una cesárea y la pusieron en reposo en cama en el momento en que fue dada de alta del hospital.

Jackson, admite Stiles, fue increíble. Con gusto atendió todos sus caprichos, estuvo a la altura de lo que Hannah necesitaba, se aseguró de que la casa estuviera limpia e incluso organizó un horario para que la manada se adhiriera a visitar a Kira mientras estaba confinada en el dormitorio principal.

Stiles y Derek visitaron primero. Son los Alfas, y Derek necesitaba ‘bendecir al bebé’ y aceptarla como manada. Derek realizó el breve ritual de manera informal, en el dormitorio principal, viendo que Kira no podía levantarse de la cama hasta que su obstetra / ginecólogo le indicara lo contrario. Después de eso, él y Jackson fueron a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo mientras Stiles y Kira jugaban con el bebé.

Stiles trajo su cámara, muriéndose por capturar al nuevo bebé en una foto, pero Kira, sintiéndose avergonzada, se negó a dejarle incluirla en la foto. Se estaba recuperando lentamente, débil y pálida. No podía aguantar tanto tiempo en la ducha para lavarse, así que Jackson la bañaba por la mañana y por la noche. No sentía lo mejor de sí, por lo tanto, lo último que quería era que Stiles le tomara una foto en un estado tan vulnerable.

Kira siempre le había parecido bastante segura a Stiles; torpe y patosa, pero confiado en su estilo geek. A pesar de que imagina que ser un adolescente fuera de tu profundidad es muy diferente a ser una mujer adulta que acaba de tener una experiencia de engendros espinosos de la que todavía se estaba recuperando. Lamentablemente, no le impidió mendigar con sus ojos grandes y abatidos.

Kira es como Scott; No tan finito y resuelto en sus afirmaciones. En otras palabras: fácil de manipular y listo para ceder.

Ella se rindió con una débil sonrisa, pero le hizo prometer que no mostraría su cara o ‘si cuerpo burdo después de tener al bebé’.

Él lo prometió, y tomó una hermosa foto de Kira y Hannah que en este momento está avergonzada por no regalar ese momento.

—También me gustan esas fotos, —dice, finalmente respondiendo a Derek.

Stiles cierra el Word y luego busca en Google las horas de la imprenta.

La hija de Peter y Braeden, Ashleigh, es tan descarada, ferozmente independiente y genial como sus padres.

Ella va a ser una adolescente muy peligrosa cuando llegue el momento. Y Peter está preparado para el ataque de los chicos que intentarán meterse entre las piernas de la hermosa chica Hale. Stiles está bastante seguro de que Ashleigh puede manejarse a sí misma (sus padres son Peter y Braeden después de todo), pero Peter está ansioso por la oportunidad de arrancarle la garganta a un desprevenido y aterrorizado niño de 16 años.

Stiles aguarda con impaciencia el día. Va a ser épico.

—Tío Stiles. Necesito más monedas para el juego. —pregunta Ashleigh.

El intento de Lydia de lanzar a su hijo a una fiesta sorpresa con tema de vaqueros en el rancho de amigos a 20 millas de Beacon Hills, fracasa inmensamente cuando anunció que quiere ir al Arcade Palace y Mini-golf de Tony & Tina. No hace falta decir que Lydia no estaba emocionada por los seiscientos dólares que ya había invertido en clases privadas de equitación para él.

Por lo tanto, aquí están, en la sala de juegos con quince niños de 7 años (más los niños de la manada) corriendo entre las luces de neón intermitentes, y ruidosos pitidos electrónicos y del lugar. Scott salió corriendo como el hombre-niño gigante que es, y la verdad es que Stiles estaba celoso, queriendo perseguirlo para jugar juegos de disparos en primera persona, pero no puede. Él es un adulto. Él tiene que ayudar y hacer un seguimiento de todos. Y Lydia se ve tan cansada.

Lydia Martin pasó toda su niñez y la adolescencia avergonzándolos a todos con su deslumbrante brillo, su metodología intensa y su control absoluto. Pero Stiles mentiría si dijera que no disfrutó de esta Lydia. La que se convirtió en esposa y madre y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no existe tal cosa como control, y la pequeña apariencia que los humanos creemos tener, es en realidad una ilusión.

Ella, como cualquier buena madre, trata de restablecer un cierto orden en su vida y en la vida de todas las personas que le importan, pero cuando tiene individuos pequeños e indefensos en su mundo que es responsable de convertirse en una persona funcional, el caos puede sobrevenir. Las cosas van mal. Los planes cambian. Y todo lo que puedes hacer es rodar con ellos. Al igual que hacer una fiesta de pizza con descuento en la sala de juegos para su hijo, quien lo está pasando de maravilla. Mucho más divertido de lo que estaría en el rancho.

Ha estado vigilando a los niños gritando, limpiando la corteza de pizza, envolviendo papel de regalo y asegurándose de que todos usen el baño. Lydia derramó Kool-Aid rojo en la parte delantera de su camisa blanca, tuvo que limpiar el pastel de su hija, las orejas de Beth, por alguna razón, y se metió un poco en una pelea con otra madre cuyo hijo ingobernable lanzó bolas desde la piscina de bolas cuando Ashleigh no quería jugar con él.

Stiles arrebató a Ashleigh un tenedor de plástico cuando intentaba darle un codazo al niño y él fue a llorar a su madre lágrimas de cocodrilo. Por lo tanto, los dos de ellos toman al rehén del juego Whack-A-Mole durante los últimos 20 minutos. Los boletos naranjas se amontonan con sus pies con sandalias rosadas cuando ella le pide de nuevo más monedas.

Stiles saca un rollo de ellos de su bolsillo y lo rompe contra el lado del juego. Él le da un valor de un dólar.

Ella es buena. Más que buena. Ella golpea a cada uno con una concentración feroz, sus ojos brillan de un amarillo beta mientras gruñe, golpeando los lunares de aspecto ridículo.

Stiles saca su teléfono del bolsillo de su sudadera. Él toma una foto de ella jugando.

—Vas a hacer que me equivoque, —se queja, con los ojos todavía en el juego.

Stiles se ríe de su irritación, y toma otra foto, más cerca de su cara.

—¡Tío Stiles!

Él no es su tío. Su prima por matrimonio, pero a todos les resulta más fácil referirse a todos como ‘tía’ o ‘tío’. Aunque ella llama a Derek 'Alfa', que llena al hombre lobo con un poco de orgullo cada vez que lo hace.

Stiles mueve su teléfono con cámara más cerca de su cara y esta vez ella se vuelve hacia él con un puchero, lista para atacarlo por ser una plaga. Stiles golpea el pequeño botón de la cámara y se maravilla de la foto tomada con su boca rosada como labios de pato. Él se ríe.

Ashleigh sacude la cabeza y regresa a su juego.

Igualita a sus padres...

»» »

—Estás bien, Reina Roja, —pregunta Stiles.

Es de noche. Los niños están escondidos y medio dormidos en varios coches. Los niños que no son parte de la manada ya fueron recogidos por sus padres y se fueron a casa.

Lydia pone el último de los regalos de Bailey en el maletero de su auto y cierra el maletero. —Podría matar a Jordan.

Stiles resopla. —No es su culpa que él y Derek tuvieran que trabajar. El deber llama.

—Lo sé. Pero estoy agotada, pegajosa, apestosa y mareada por la mierda de pizza barata. Quiero enojarme con alguien y no está aquí para defenderse, así que... Gracias por tu ayuda hoy. Tú, Allison y Boyd fueron geniales. Les debo unas cervezas y alitas calientes.

Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en que se creía que las alitas calientes eran inferiores a ella.

—Ven aquí.

Ella lo sigue hasta su coche. Flynn y James están dormidos en el asiento trasero. Hay un grueso bigote de leche de chocolate a lo largo del labio superior de Flynn.

Stiles abre silenciosamente la puerta del pasajero. Él se agacha y recoge un marco.

—Sé que es el cumpleaños de Bailey, pero pensé que tú también deberías tener un regalo.

Él se lo da a ella.

Es una silueta oscura de Lydia en una sala desconocida, con casi 8 meses de embarazo.

—Es de nuestro viaje a Oregón cuando la manada se fue de campamento y tú estabas...

—... embarazada con Bailey. Los dos nos quedamos en una cabaña mientras todos dormían fuera en tiendas de campaña. Incluso Allison, que estaba embarazada, también.

Él le sonríe con cariño recordando su viaje. —Te ves bien con el pelo recogido.

Ella se ríe. —¿Oh si? ¿Qué te parece ahora?

Es un desastre, cubierto de varias manchas de varios colores, sudorosa, con bolsas debajo de los ojos y sin maquillaje. Su cabello está sobre su cabeza en un moño descuidado.

—Eres impresionante, Reina Roja. —Y lo dice en serio. Él ama a esta Lydia: la imperfecta y fatigada Lydia, que solo quiere una gran copa de vino y dormir durante 10 horas.

Ella sonríe amorosamente, como si fuera todo lo que necesitaba escuchar hoy. —Gracias, Stiles.

Ella lo abraza.

—¿Te gusta el regalo?

Ella le picotea la mejilla. —Me encanta.

Peter sale del arcade llevando a una Ashleigh dormida en el hueco de un brazo, y una Rueda Grande rosa y púrpura en el otro. —Nos vamos de aquí, —pregunta.

—¡¿Ella ganó eso?! —Pregunta Stiles, señalando la Gran Rueda.

Peter resopla. —Se limpia con Whack-a-Mole, —Es todo lo que ofrece cuando se dirige a su Dodge Challenger negro y rojo, porque sería el dueño de ese auto mientras el resto de ellos conducen sedanes y vehículos utilitarios deportivos.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. Se vuelve hacia Lydia. —¿Lista para irnos?

—Estaba lista hace horas, —responde ella.

Stiles envuelve un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras él la lleva de regreso a su auto.

La hija de Boyd y Erica, Sophia, es hilarante y habladora. Ella está en la casa de Stiles y Derek más que cualquier otro niño en la manada y Stiles la ama.

Ella es útil, siempre está dispuesta a participar en cualquiera de los juegos inventivos de Stiles y tiene el mejor cabello. Stiles solo quiere pasar sus dedos a través de él y ponerle estilos atractivos. Y siempre deja que Stiles le tome fotos, posando para él, asaltando la cámara de la manera más divertida.

Su foto favorita de ella es una en su teléfono. Ella está mirando directamente a la lente, con sus labios fruncidos en un morrito como si tuviera una actitud, pero en realidad estaba chupando un pedazo de limón, ya que su hijo, James, se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Stiles la ama, y especialmente ama que ella y Flynn se lleven bien como si fueran pandilleros.

—Quiero hablarte sobre Sophia, —le dice Derek. Parece serio y, de repente, Stiles ya no está orgulloso de los cuatro capítulos que logró completar en las últimas semanas. Ahora, está preocupado por la mirada dura en la cara de su marido.

—Está bien, —dice, con cautela.

—Aquí no. Piso de arriba.

Mierda.

Su habitación está insonorizada. Ahí es donde van cuando no quieren que Flynn los escuche discutiendo sobre temas personales (es un poco cotilla para un niño de 6 años), o se meten en una discusión.

Flynn, James y Sophia actualmente están haciendo ‘la cadena de papel más larga del mundo’ en la sala de estar. Es adorable, pero Stiles sabe que dentro de una hora cambiarán a otra cosa.

Stiles sigue a Derek por los escalones hasta su dormitorio. Derek cierra la puerta.

—Está bien, solo quería llamar la atención sobre esto. Eso es todo. No te asustes y no lo hagas aún más grande de lo que es, por favor. Y recuerda que solo tienen 6 años. Podría ser solo una fase.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué es? ¡Sabes que me enloquece cuando me dices eso, Derek!

—Respira.

Stiles respira con dificultad, las fosas nasales se ensanchan. Parece lejos de calmarse.

Derek tiene una mirada resignada en su rostro, como si las palabras ‘que le jodan’ deberían aparecer en una burbuja de pensamiento sobre su cabeza. —Hoy temprano, atrapé a Flynn y Sophia en la lavandería... besándome.

Eso... Sinceramente, es lo último que esperaba que le dijeran.

—¿Um qué?

—No han hecho nada, tienen seis años por el amor de Dios, pero vi a Sophia besar a Flynn y luego Flynn le devolvió el beso.

—Bueno... ¿saben que los viste? ¿Les dijiste algo a ellos?

Stiles confía en que Derek haya manejado la situación de la mejor manera posible, pero hay una razón por la que se le está llamando la atención de esta manera. Algo más está en marcha...

—No a ambas preguntas. Así no es como Boyd y yo queremos hacerlo. Solo vamos a dejar que siga. Son demasiado jóvenes para comprender realmente lo que está pasando entre ellos y con los demás en este momento. Y todo podría ser realmente inocente y fugaz.

—Espera. Dijiste que esto sucedió antes de hoy. ¿Cuándo hablaste con Boyd? ¿Esto es una cosa? —Pregunta Stiles, poniendo dos y dos juntos. —¿No es la primera vez y me lo dices ahora? ¡¿Erica también lo sabe?!

—Sí, esto es una cosa. Aunque no los besos. Eso es nuevo. Pero hay algo entre ellos de lo que Boyd y yo hemos estado hablando durante un tiempo. Un par de meses tal vez. Erica tampoco lo sabe.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿’Algo entre ellos'?! Oh, es mejor que tengas una buena excusa para explicarme por qué no me contaron todo esto hace mucho tiempo, Derek Hale. —Stiles se cruza de brazos sobre su pecho, con el rostro fruncido en una mueca. Odia que lo dejen en la oscuridad en estas cosas. Derek lo sabe, pero decidió mantener esta muy importante y delicada situación para él solo, susurrando en sus rincones con Boyd.

—Son cercanos, Stiles. Muy cercanos. Y sus latidos se aceleran uno al otro y tienen un olor diferente, azucarado y fresco, como fresas y ciruelas, cuando están cerca uno del otro. Flynn es diferente cuando Sophia está cerca. Ella está más enfocada y menos errática. Boyd también notó un cambio con Sophia cuando Flynn está cerca. Boyd dijo que es tranquila e introspectiva cuando está en casa o con otros niños. Ella no es así cuando está aquí cerca de Flynn. Boyd dijo que es menos como si estuviera tratando de impresionar a Flynn, y más bien que se siente lo suficientemente segura como para ser abierta con su personalidad con Flynn.

Y ahí es cuando se da cuenta de él. Stiles lo entiende. Lo que Derek está diciendo sin decirlo realmente.

—... Oh, Dios mío... Oh, Dios mío, Derek. ¿Estás... diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

—Stiles…

—¡COMPAÑEROS!

—Joder, —se queja Derek, frotándose las manos por la cara.

—¡Nuestro hijo de 6 años tiene un compañero! ¡Son compañeros!

—No vamos a usar la palabra 'C'. Al menos no todavía.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Todo lo que acabas de decir suena como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro! ¡Estaban destinados a estar juntos!

—Está bien, esta es la razón por la que Boyd y yo os ocultamos esto, tanto a ti y como a Erica. Sabíamos que convertirías esto en demasiado rápido. Son niños pequeños, Stiles. Tenemos que ir despacio con ellos en esto si resulta que realmente son compañeros.

—¡Lo son!

—No lo sabes. Esto podría... Esto podría ser platónico. O una fase. Los compañeros son raros, Stiles.

—Somos compañeros. Y también tus padres. Y mi mamá y mi papá no eran lobos, pero cualquiera que sea el equivalente humano de los compañeros, también lo eran. Los compañeros pueden ser raros, pero parece que son hereditarios dentro de los clanes Hale y Stilinski.

—Bueno. Digamos que Flynn y Sophia son compañeros, son niños y no tienen idea de la magnitud de sus sentimientos y de lo que significa. Tenemos que guiarlos a través de esto con suavidad, y eso comienza con no decirles hasta que sean mayores y más maduros. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—No seas condescendiente, Derek. No soy un colador.

Derek levanta una ceja escéptica.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. —…Puedo probar.

—Stiles.

—Bien. No diré una palabra. ¿Feliz?

—Extasiado, —responde Derek secamente.

—Lo siento, no puedo ser feliz. Pepinillo tiene un compañero, —dice Stiles.

—Puedes estar feliz por ella, por los dos, Stiles. No puedes planear una boda mañana con Erica.

Stiles se enfada. Derek es un ruin divertido.

Derek lo pica. —Voy a hacer el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles asiente.

Derek solo sale de la habitación tres pasos cuando Stiles le grita:

—¡No se van a casar en una playa! ¡Me niego!

—¿Quién se va a casar?, —Pregunta Flynn curiosamente, gritando escaleras arriba.

—Sí. Totalmente no es un colador, —le responde Derek.

****

Natalie Alejandra McCall es la gilipollas más grande. Ella parece un ángel, pero es una fachada. Y a Stiles le duele como un cuchillo caliente que no puede soportar a la hija de su mejor amigo.

Si hay el hijo de alguien que Stiles pensó que odiaría, seguramente fuera el de Jackson. Pero Jackson y Kira terminaron juntos y tuvieron a la niña más dulce nacida. Jackson también es un padre increíblemente cariñoso.

Incluso Peter es un padre fantástico. Él y Braeden ya no están juntos, pero Peter mantiene la custodia mayoritaria de Ashleigh y Braeden la tiene cada verano y Navidad. Peter siempre es justo con el tiempo de Braeden con su hija y nunca le dice maldades delante de Ashleigh. Y aunque Ashleigh puede ser un poco vana para un niño de 4 años, también es dura y bastante independiente para su edad.

El hijo de Lydia y Parrish, Bailey, es un niño de mamá, pero es ridículamente educado e inteligente como un látigo. Tiene siete años y escribe poesía. Puede citar a Keats y Pablo Neruda de memoria.

Su propio hijo, James, tiene un tartamudeo que avergüenza al niño introvertido hasta el punto de ser mudo cuando está con alguien que no es manada. Pero es imaginativo y generoso cuando se abre.

El hecho de ser el hijo de nadie es perfecto, y ninguno de ellos es un padre perfecto, pero Natalie es una marca especial de gilipollas que Scott y Allison no se merecen.

...O tal vez lo hacen.

—¡No quiero ir a recoger manzanas! La recolección de manzanas es estúpida. —grita Natalie, pisando fuerte con sus pies y levantando la tierra suave mientras lo hace.

—¡Natalie! Compórtate, por favor, —la regaña Allison.

—¡No! ¡Me arrastraste aquí y es tonto!

—Nat, no se trata de lo que quieres. Esto es algo que el tío Stiles pensó que sería divertido de disfrutar para todo la manada, —Scott intenta con una voz suave y fácil.

Ella mira directamente a Stiles. —Bueno, no es divertido. Es aburrido y hay barro por todas partes. —Ella clava su dedo del pie en la tierra y patea un montón de tierra a los pies de Stiles.

Los ojos de Flynn queman oro a su padre, a su Alfa, no siendo respetado. Stiles se aferra con fuerza a su mano. Ella ha atacado a Natalie antes. No era bonito.

—¡Natalie! ¡Discúlpate con Stiles! Ahora mismo, —Allison ladra. Ella tiene 6 meses de embarazo, conteniendo su dolor mientras se levanta de la paca de heno en la que estaba descansando.

—¡No me estoy disculpando por su mala idea! ¡Deberíamos haber ido a carreras de carros o montar a caballo!

—Bueno, no todos los niños son tan grandes como tú y pueden subirse a los carros. —trata de explicar Scott.

—¡¿Y?! ¡No es mi culpa que sean bebés!

Stiles ya no puede más. Muy jodidamente.

—¿No podemos irnos? Vamos a ir a los carros y todos los demás pueden quedarse aquí y hacer tonterías como recoger manzanas.

—No, Nat. Somos un manada y pasamos tiempo juntos como una manada, —dice Scott con severidad.

—¡Odio esto! ¡Y te odio y odio a esta estúpida manada!

Un feroz gruñido interrumpe su rabieta y congela a todo lo que les rodea.

Derek. Quien se dirige hacia la niña de 7 años con sus colmillos al descubierto.

Stiles mira rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie vea al hombre corpulento en un Henley blanco con rasgos cánidos, listo para partir en una niña pequeña.

—Derek, vamos, tío, —dice Scott.

Derek agarra a Natalie por el brazo y la gira para enfrentarlo mientras él se inclina a la altura de sus ojos.

—Derek, —exclama Scott.

Derek le gruñe a Scott que cierra la boca.

Él y Stiles han sido buenos a lo largo de los años para no involucrarse en la crianza de los hijos de los miembros de su manada. Pueden ser Alfas, pero eso no significa que sean los padres de todos. Y ciertamente no significa que actúen como si lo fueran. Cada uno de ellos cría a sus hijos de manera diferente y, a falta de abuso, no es su problema cómo lo hacen. Pero Natalie ha sido un dolor en el culo desde que tenía 3 años y como el resto de ellos, Derek está harto de eso.

Sus ojos son rojos, fijos en los de ella. Sus propios ojos responden en amarillo brillante.

Stiles no puede evitarlo. Él tiene que tomar una foto de esto. Derek nunca se ha puesto en modo alfa con un niño antes.

—Hemos. Terminado.

Su respiración se engancha, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Serás silenciosa y obediente a tus mayores. Serás educada, participarás y estarás agradecida. La manada es familia. No hay nada más importante que la familia. Por lo tanto, tu presencia estará aquí y en el futuro cuando lo necesite la manada. ¿Entendido?

Las lágrimas caen de sus ojos. —Sí, alfa.

—Pide disculpas.

Ella solloza y se limpia la cara con la manga. —Lo siento, tío Stiles. Lo siento todo el mundo. —Corre hacia Allison, enterrando la cara en su barriga redonda.

Scott no se ve muy contento con Derek por haber asustado a su hijo, pero había que hacer algo. La niña es una mocosa completa y es hora de que se dé cuenta de que su comportamiento no se mantendrá.

Aunque Erica resoplando probablemente no ayuda.

Derek se pone de pie, mirando hacia atrás, cambiando a humano. Casualmente se acerca y levanta a James en sus brazos. —La preparación de la tarta comienza en una hora y media, pero hay un paseo por la granja que está en 10 minutos para cualquiera que esté interesado.

Es todo lo que dice antes de caminar hacia el huerto, levantando a James lo suficientemente alto como para arrebatar una manzana de su rama.

Stiles se muerde el labio para no reírse. Atrapa la mirada en la cara de Scott. Él se encoge de hombros y sigue a Derek por el camino del huerto.

»» »

—Joder, Stiles...

Los muslos de Stiles golpean rápido y sudoroso contra Derek mientras rebota sobre el regazo del hombre lobo. Sus manos agarran el cabecero, haciendo que la polla de Derek entre más profundamente dentro de él.

Las garras de Derek pinchan la piel de sus caderas cuando un gruñido empuja más allá de sus colmillos.

—Cristo, es caliente cuando cambias, —Stiles se inclina y lame sus afilados dientes sin perder el paso.

Derek se sienta envolviendo los fuertes brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Stiles. Agarra su cabello con un fuerte tirón, haciendo que Stiles gima. Derek se hace cargo, bombeando en Stiles.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Mierda!

Está justo encima de la próstata de Stiles y el humano no sabe cuánto va a durar.

Derek escupe en su palma y cierra su mano húmeda alrededor de la polla de Stiles. La piel de Stiles arde con calor y la sensación tan buena que siente cuando está con Derek es que esto comienza en los dedos de los pies, abriéndose paso hasta su cuerpo tenso.

—Puedo oler que estás a punto de venirte, —gruñe en su oído.

Stiles grita, fuerte y largo, y gruesas cuerdas de semen brotando por todo el estómago y la mano de Derek.

Derek gruñe cuando Stiles se afloja, casi se desmaya, en su agarre. Golpea con fuerza a Stiles, colmillos que rozan su cuello magro, sacándolo de su bruma sexual.

—Oh, dios, Derek, por favor.

Derek balancea constantemente a Stiles, todavía presionando su próstata. Es demasiado y Stiles se retuerce, tratando de alejarse, pero Derek tiene un buen control sobre él.

Le clava las uñas profundamente en la piel de su hombro, pero solo parece hacer que el Alfa quiera más. Derek les da la vuelta, Stiles en su espalda, mientras lo folla con una cadencia de castigo, golpeando la cabecera con fuerza contra la pared.

Esta es exactamente la razón por la que tuvieron que reemplazar la última.

Stiles no puede distinguir la diferencia entre placer y dolor en este momento. Las lágrimas asoman por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Los ojos de Derek brillan de color rojo y Stiles se viene por segunda vez.

La espalda de Derek se arquea cuando un rugido lo atraviesa y llena a Stiles con su orgasmo.

Stiles se acerca, pasando una mano por el cabello de ónice de Derek y tirando de él para darle un fuerte beso. Han estado casados por casi 6 años, juntos por siete, y sigue siendo tan bueno como lo fue la primera vez.

—Te amo, —le dice Stiles, encontrando su aliento.

—También te amo. —Besa a Stiles de nuevo, lento y devoto.

Se tumban en los brazos del otro por unos momentos antes de que Derek salga suavemente de Stiles. Semen brota de su agujero hinchado. La polla de Derek aún está dura y roja en la punta cuando entra al baño principal contiguo.

Stiles oye como se abre el grifo y luego se apaga.

Derek regresa a la habitación con un vaso de agua y un paño húmedo. Le entrega el agua a Stiles, quien toma un gran trago antes de dejar el vaso en la mesita de noche a su lado de la cama.

Derek limpia Stiles con el paño caliente. —¿Te lastime?

Stiles sacude la cabeza.

Derek asiente. Derek siempre teme que estén en la cama y no pueda controlarse, pero Stiles confía en él. Y sabe que tiene el mejor control que ha visto en otro hombre lobo. Derek es más propenso a lastimarse en la cama por accidente que a Stiles.

Derek limpia el semen seco en la parte posterior de los muslos de Stiles.

—Te sientes mal por Natalie, —pregunta Stiles, aparentemente aleatorio. Pero Derek sabe cómo funciona su cerebro.

—…Sí. Y no.

—No deberías. Y no debes preocuparte por ofender a Scott. Lo superará y se dará cuenta de que tenía que hacerse.

—¿Scott? Es de Scott McCall de quien estás hablando, —sonríe Derek.

Stiles resopla. —Sí. Tienes razón. Hablaré con él.

Derek tira el paño sobre la mesita de noche junto al vaso de agua que Stiles estaba bebiendo. —Perdí a toda mi familia, excepto a Peter. Se fueron. Mi manada. Algunos de ellos no estaban relacionados con la sangre conmigo, pero a pesar de todo eran familia. Y simplemente... me rompió algo al escucharla decir eso sobre nosotros... No importaba lo enojado que estuviera con mi familia, por alguna estúpida razón, nunca los odié ni les dije eso. La manada era... todo. Fueron toda mi vida. Y me sentí sofocado la mayor parte del tiempo, que fue una de las razones por las que Kate pudo...

—Oye. Pensé que la palabra 'K' era algo que no se menciona en esta casa.

El nombre de Kate no se ha pronunciado dentro de las paredes de su casa durante mucho tiempo. No desde que Stiles le cortó la garganta con un athame en México después del nacimiento de los gemelos.

—No eme explayaré, Stiles. Estoy... quiero que todos en esta manada sepan lo importante que es tener el uno para el otro.

Stiles se sienta, rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek. —Ellos lo saben. Todos sabemos eso. Te lo prometo, Derek. Nadie da por sentado a esta familia. Especialmente no después de hoy.

Derek se ríe ligeramente.

Stiles lo besa. Un beso suave y tranquilizador que él espera que diga todo lo que pretende que diga. Sus labios se separan. Derek pasa su pulgar ligeramente a través del labio inferior de Stiles, húmedo.

Stiles descansa sus frentes juntas y respira... —Mostré a Gail, la abuela con los suéteres de gato, en mi clase de fotografía, mi foto favorita de ti ayer.

—¿Oh si? ¿Qué imagen es esa?

Stiles se aleja de Derek para inclinarse y agarrar su teléfono del piso. Se cayó de su bolsillo trasero cuando Derek le quitó los vaqueros.

Abre su galería y se desplaza por la imagen. —Esta, —dice, girando el teléfono para que Derek lo vea.

Derek sonríe. La imagen se centra principalmente en las grandes manos de Derek; su anillo de matrimonio en su dedo anular izquierdo y un pequeño recién nacido entre sus brazos. Es la primera vez que Derek coge a James cuando lo trajeron a casa con Flynn del hospital. Una foto simple que expresa tanto con tan poco. Solo un padre abrazando a su hijo.

Stiles recuerda las lágrimas que cayeron de los ojos de Derek y la sonrisa feliz y orgullosa en su rostro mientras miraba al niño en sus brazos. Él hizo eso. Hizo a esta pequeña persona. Y lo ama más que a su propia vida. Más de lo que pensaba que podría amar algo.

—Esa es una buena, —dice Derek con una sonrisa.

—Yo también lo creo. —Stiles cambia el fondo de su teléfono a esa imagen. Él quiere verla todos los días. Cada vez que toma su teléfono, quiere recordar lo feliz que estaba su esposo, simplemente por tener un hijo. Una familia. Una manada.

—En realidad soy muy parcial con esa foto que le tomaste a Flynn con el vestido rosa que Melissa le hizo.

Stiles sabe exactamente de qué imagen habla Derek.

Flynn comentó una foto de la madre de Stiles que vio en la casa del Sheriff un día. Se la dio y ella le contó a Stiles cómo el Sheriff dijo que se parecía ‘mucho a tu abuela’.

Ella lo hace. Es desgarradoramente así. Y Stiles no sabe por qué lo hizo, pero pensó con su nueva clase de fotografía que sería una idea interesante recrear la imagen con Flynn.

Ella tenía un vestido rosa pálido que Melissa le hizo para su cumpleaños a principios de este año que se parecía sorprendentemente al vestido que su madre llevaba en la foto. Stiles usó el sótano de la Biblioteca Pública de Beacon Hills como telón de fondo y Erica hizo el cabello y el maquillaje de Flynn.

No fue hasta que Stiles tuvo ambas imágenes, comparándolas una al lado de la otra, que se sintió lisiado y entristecido por todo el asunto. Solo hizo que extrañara más a su madre y le aplastara las entrañas de que tenía una nieta que se parecía a ella y que nunca la conocería. Lloró en el hombro de Scott toda la tarde y le dijo que no se lo contara a Derek.

Le dio la foto y todos sus negativos a su padre.

—Sí. Esa es una buena, —dice con desdén. —¡Oye! Ésta. Esta tiene que ser mi foto favorita de las dos. —Se lo muestra a Derek.

Derek se ríe abiertamente. —Sí. Esa. Esa definitivamente gana.

Hace años, justo después del nacimiento de los gemelos, a Stiles les tomaron las fotos un fotógrafo real y pagado. Una dama bastante agradable con un estilo fresco, Anne Leibowitz, que los vistió con divertidos disfraces para bebés que Derek odiaba y Stiles pensó que era muy gracioso.

Pero había una foto. Una en la que tanto él como Derek podrían estar de acuerdo en que amaban y querían mil copias para darles a todos los que conocían. Y lo hicieron. Entregaron, enviaron por correo y publicaron cada parte de él a todos sus amigos y familiares. Junto con algunos extraños.

Stiles incluso la había impreso en una camiseta en la que Derek se negó a dejarlo salir de la casa.

Es su mejor foto. Serán de quienes hablarán y avergonzarán hasta la edad adulta.

—Quiero que esta sea la imagen que explotamos y colgamos en la pared en su fiesta de graduación.

—Oh, apuesto a que les encantará eso, —dice Derek sarcásticamente.

Stiles sonríe a la imagen en su teléfono. —No me importa. Me encanta esta y la quiero en todas partes.

Derek le quita el teléfono a Stiles. Se acuesta sobre su espalda y tira de Stiles hacia su pecho, con el brazo extendido con el teléfono, apuntando a una autofoto. —Sonríe.

Stiles lo hace. Él sonríe grande, y brillante y feliz. Porque lo está.

—Sabes, podríamos usar esa cámara para tomar fotos más interesantes...

—No tienes suficientes fotos de desnudos de mí, —dice Derek.

Stiles recupera su teléfono y se sienta a horcajadas sobre Derek. El es hermoso. Dentro y fuera. Y tal vez si sigue tomándole fotos, otras personas verán lo que él ve. Tal vez toda esa belleza interior saldrá estallando y se capturará en un pequeño rectángulo como evidencia, para que todo el mundo lo vea.

O tal vez Derek es tan hermoso por fuera porque es tan hermoso por dentro. Tal vez por eso se parece a un dios griego.

De cualquier manera, Stiles no cree que alguna vez haya suficiente Derek Hale para que él lo vea.

Stiles enfoca la cámara justo en la cara de Derek.

—Nunca.

*Click*

FIN


End file.
